


Kissed Down Below.

by LiesToFeed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesToFeed/pseuds/LiesToFeed
Summary: Jesse learns that Hanzo has never gotten to experience one of his favorite acts in bed, and practically begs to remedy it.He gets his wish.





	Kissed Down Below.

**Author's Note:**

> I said that my next fic was gonna be multi-chaptered but I might have a little bit lied.   
> This was a warm up fic to get ready for the McHanzo big bang!  
> If you dont know about it, check it out [here](http://mcbigbangzo.tumblr.com/). 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> NSFW Warning:  
> Rimjob

“You’re tellin’ me you ain’t never had your ass eaten before?” McCree asked while he paused at re-assembling Peacekeeper.

“Jesse, please…” Hanzo sighed out, turning his red face away from Jesse’s view next to him. He did a quick double check to make sure no one else was in the recreational room with them. He knew it was far too late for anyone else to be awake but better to be safe than sorry, since McCree insisted on having such a lewd conversation.

“Oh, Hanzo, loosen up, I’ve gotta know.” He put down his gun and turned to face his partner more, “You really never been rimmed before?” 

Hanzo groaned and looked down at his book he was reading. Now he was far too distracted. His partners were never too adventurous to want to do such an act, and he’s never really craved it before. In fact, he didn’t see much appeal in it at all, “No.” 

There was a short moment of silence and Hanzo felt warmth pressing against his arm closest to Jesse. He first looked at the point of contact, Jesse’s own hairy arm pressing against his. His eyes dragged up to Jesse’s close face. His face looked lewd and suggestive, eyes half lidded and a cocky smile on his lips, “I love eatin’ ass. Let me eat you out, Hanz.” 

Hanzo could feel his face burning, “No.” He looked back down to his book and attempted, though feebly, at returning to his reading. 

“Aw, why not? Promise I’ll make it feel so good for you, sugar.” Jesse nearly purred out, leaning forward still to nearly press their shoulders together. His voice was low and close to his ear, “You’ll be beggin’ for it, I swear.” 

“It’s filthy, Jesse.” Hanzo shook his head. 

“I’m a dirty man, Hanzo.” Jesse’s hand slid over to Hanzo’s thigh. Normally, Hanzo would eat up the lavish attention Jesse was giving him but the particular conversation kept him still, “Just imagine my tongue going from your sweet cock to that cute hole of yours, get you all wet for me-”

“Jesse..” Hanzo warned, “That’s what we have the lube for, your tongue does not belong there.” 

Jesse let out a disappointed sigh next to him, but didn’t pull away just yet, “Will you think about it?” 

Hanzo rolled his eyes. Anything to move on from this conversation, “Sure, okay.” 

Hanzo failed to see the sneaky smile on Jesse face before he pulled away to finish reassembling his gun. 

X

Two days later, it started. Hanzo should have known, a determined man like Jesse, he would start actively trying to have Hanzo consider it. In all actuality, he’d forgotten about it before McCree opened his big mouth once again. After a lazy morning of slow, heated kisses and longing touches, Hanzo had to rip himself from their bed to get dressed for some meeting. McCree watched as he slid his clothes on, a lit cigar somehow appearing between his thick index and middle fingers. 

While Hanzo slid on his trousers, Jesse whistled and purred out, “Honey, you look good enough to eat.” 

Hanzo stopped and looked over his shoulder at Jesse. On his face was a smug grin, even while he lifted his cigar for a puff of smoke, “Stop that.” 

“Stop what?” Jesse asked, his mechanical hand scratching at some of his chest hair. There was a satisfied smirk on his face and his eyes dragged down to his ass once again. 

“Stop talking like that.” Hanzo hurriedly zipped his pants and continued dressing.

“Nothin’ wrong with lettin’ me talk about it, sugar.” Jesse said from the bed while Hanzo left to the finish getting ready in the bathroom. 

“It will not happen.” He remarked just loud enough for Jesse to hear. 

“Sure, baby.” He had said lazily, some sounds of clutter distantly before the rustling of the bed sheets. 

Hanzo stepped out of the bathroom just in time to see Jesse lazily stroking at himself. He rolled his eyes again and reached for his pocket essentials on the nightstand closest to him, “You’re insatiable.” 

“Only when I don’t get what I’m wantin’.” Jesse hummed out. Hanzo wanted to watch and let himself fall back into the bed with him but he had to leave. Instead, he slowly made way back to the bed to carefully lean over and kiss him. It was delicious, despite how Jesse tasted of stale breath and cigars. 

“I’ll see you later. Be good.” Hanzo smirked and pecked his lips one more time before leaving.

Jesse chuckled after him and went back to what he was doing. It would be only the start. 

X

After nearly a week of lewd jokes and suggestive pick-up lines, Hanzo broke. The thought still wasn’t too appealing if he lingered on it for too long, but he decided to try it. If not because of how enthusiastic Jesse was about it, because of his own curiosity. 

Hanzo sat on Jesse’s lap, the cowboy laving at his neck with sharp bites and loving kisses. They were both rid of their clothing except their underwear, so close to their goal but just a tease away. Hanzo slid his hand into Jesse’s warm brown hair and pulled his head back, “Jesse.”

His eyes slid open to show his beautifully brown irises, completely focused in on Hanzo, “Yes, sweetness?” 

Hanzo swallowed a bit and shuffled nervously on his knees. Jesse sucked in a breath from the careful nudging but stayed still otherwise, his hands still on his hips, “I was thinking that… perhaps I will try it. Have you… rim me.” He spoke a little nervously, simply because of the specific topic. He wasn’t foreign to the filthy talk but simply because of how much resistance he had put up to it at first made him nervous to give in. 

Jesse’s face slowly realized what he had said and his arms tightened around him, “Yeah? You’ll let me fuck you with my tongue?” He asked breathily, “Oh, sug, you won’t regret it.” 

Hanzo chuckled as Jesse pressed his face against his neck and pulled him in tight, a warm embrace amidst their lustful heat, “How should I lay?” 

Jesse groaned against his neck and leaned his head back just enough to look up at him, “On your stomach, babe, it’ll be good that way.” 

After some rearranging, Hanzo rested on his front. Bashfully, he had his legs separated wide, his ass held up and exposed to Jesse. It felt dirty, how Jesse looked and gently swiped his thumb back and forth along his twitching hole. Hanzo had his arms wrapped around his pillow under his head, his whole body stretched lazily on the bed. 

Jesse ran his hands up and down the back of Hanzo’s thighs, watching as his skin rised with goosebumps. Gently, his nails scratched their way up to spread his cheeks, just the tip of his thumbs barely touching the fluttering pucker, “One quick question before I start,” Jesse groaned a little when he slid just barely the tip of his mechanical thumb into Hanzo’s hole, “You’re not just doin’ this cause I asked you so many times, right?” 

Jesse leaned forward and for a moment Hanzo thought he was going to start. But instead, he blanketed him with his body, his lips instead brushing gently on the back of Hanzo’s neck. He had to think about it for a second. Surely he was partly doing this to please his lover, to give him something that he obviously enjoys. But that’s not entirely it either. The more he thought about Jesse’s wicked mouth, talented and divine, he knew atleast if anything he would have a good time. And if he didn’t like it, he knew that Jesse would stop the moment he said so. The amount of trust he had for his lover spoke volumes just then. 

So Hanzo shrugged a little, “Maybe a little.” Jesse’s kisses paused, suddenly very hesitant. But Hanzo continued, “However, I am more curious to see if you are all talk or not.” Hanzo rocked his hips back against Jesse’s chubby dick, “To see if you truly could make me enjoy something so crude.” 

Jesse was still for only a moment more before Hanzo felt and heard him laugh, airy and soft. His breath rushed past his ear and made him shiver, especially when the heat of his warm body was suddenly lifted off of him as Jesse went back to his knees behind Hanzo. Jesse took a moment to get comfortable again, and kept his hands still on Hanzo’s spread cheeks. 

“Look so good, Hanzo…” Jesse panted out from behind him, making Hanzo turn a little to look over his shoulder at Jesse, “So ready to make you come like this, baby.” 

“Get on with it then…” Hanzo remarked, earning Jesse’s teasing look. He kept their eyes locked until he finally leaned forward, the flat of his tongue pressing warmly against his hot entrance. 

Hanzo didn’t know what to think at the very beginning, the slimy and wet muscle against his most private of areas. He stayed still and silent as he let Jesse explore and prode with his tongue, only just barely moving his hips when he would pull back to take a breath. But the more he felt that warm tongue against his hole, the more he started to realize just how turned on he was getting. McCree was certainly talented, the muscle moving and teasing so intricately that Hanzo felt his skin grow warm with arousal. 

It was when Jesse gave a soft suck against his pucker that Hanzo suddenly felt weak. He let out an airy groan and leaned back against that devilish mouth, “Fuck…” He breathed out. 

Jesse hummed and Hanzo felt it at his core, “Like that, darlin’?” He mumbled against his skin.

Hanzo nodded but knew that Jesse would not be satisfied by just the action, “Yes…” 

Jesse swiped his tongue back and forth, spreading saliva messily, “Want me to keep goin’?” 

Hanzo gasped just slightly when he felt his tongue suddenly start to press into his hole, “Yes!” 

McCree chuckled and the air teased his wet skin. His tongue teased his hole just a bit more, tightened to a point to flick across the sensitive skin before finally breaching through. Hanzo sucked in a breath at the feeling. It was unlike anything he’d felt before, the whole experience was unlike anything he’d felt before. It was softer than a dick or fingers but just as strong, just barely teasing past the rim of his role. Hanzo’s grip tightened on the pillow, he felt so lewd and dirty. 

Jesse’s flesh hand moved from Hanzo’s cheek and his middle finger started to press against his hole as well. Hanzo let out an appreciative groan and pushed back against it. The tongue slid out from inside of him but remained close, still lapping wetly at the pucker but his finger pressed in. The glide was with little resistance and Hanzo hummed in pleasure. 

Between his wet tongue and curious fingers, Hanzo soon felt himself leaking onto the bed below them. Jesse was already three fingers deep into him and his tongue never left his hot skin. Sometimes Jesse would remove his fingers just to let his tongue fuck the loose hole playfully, making Hanzo squirm and huff in frustration. The tease was almost unbearable but each time he felt the press of his fingers again, it felt incredible with the addition of Jesse’s talented tongue. 

It came quickly, almost too soon for Hanzo, the threat of him tipping over to his orgasm. Suddenly he felt as if his cock were fit to burst, so much pressure inside of him begging for release. He let out a needy whimper that had Jesse moaning in response behind him. 

“You gonna come, Hanzo?” Jesse asked, his voice rough and dripping with lust. 

“Soon…” 

Jesse pulled back and Hanzo groaned in frustration, “Why are you stopping?”

“Because I want you to sit on my face when you come.” Jesse easily replied. 

Hanzo groaned into his pillow. His cowboy was ridiculous. So impossibly crude and forward. 

He loved it. 

“Okay.” Hanzo panted out. Surely with how close he was, it would take no time for him to finish. 

Hanzo moved over to the side of the bed for Jesse to lay down on his back. He took the moment to appreciate his lover. His tanned skin, flush and warm to the touch. His gorgeous body, thick and strong. And lastly, his puffy and red lips, as well as the smug smile that was spread across them. Jesse looked like the definition of seductive. Hanzo was tempted to kiss him but refrained, all too aware of where his lips had just been. 

As if reading his mind, Jesse puckered his lips at him, “Wanna give me a smooch, Hanzo?”

“Not on your life.” He instantly replied. Instead his hands worked to pull off Jesse’s jeans, which looked incredibly tight over his obvious erection. But just as he was about to slide them down, Jesse’s hands gripped onto his wrists.

“Don’t gotta do that, sweetness.”

“Why not?” Hanzo sat back onto his haunches, looking back at Jesse’s blown eyes. 

“I’m gettin’ all I need just getting to finally put my tongue on you, honey. You don’t know how much I’ve been wantin’ to do this, I don’t need anything else.” Jesse winked at Hanzo playfully. 

Hanzo took a moment of consideration then shrugged, “Suit yourself.” 

Jesse’s demeanor immediately changed, “Now I’ve got some prime seating right here waiting for you, darlin’, if you’ll be so inclined.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes and nodded. At first he felt shy about it, repositioning himself to get to toss one leg over his lover and hover his wet hole over Jesse’s mouth. But then he felt his warm and tender hands on his waist start to pull him closer and Hanzo felt his worries melt. He knew it would feel good and he knew that Jesse liked what he saw. He just needed to let go. 

So with one final breath, he pressed his body down onto Jesse’s face and instantly, his lover let out a loud and satisfied moan. 

“Fuck Hanzo, you’re so good to me.” His muffled voice called out. His right hand left his waist to finger at his hole, the pad of his index brushing back and forth over the puffy skin, “I could do this all day honeybuns.” 

Hanzo gasped just slightly at the teasing touches. He felt his embarrassment dwindle to nothing and instead be replaced with his urging need to come. He pushed his hips back against that teasing mouth, “What are you waiting for then?”

Jesse chuckled and Hanzo jumped at the warm press of his tongue once more. 

If McCree had been enthusiastic to get his mouth on him before, it paled in comparison to how vigorously he devoured him. Hanzo shuddered above him and Jesse’s enthusiasm grew. His mouth was hot and eager, his tongue playing with his slack hole with complete pleasure. Hanzo’s knees starting to hurt just slightly from keeping his weight up above Jesse’s face but that didn’t matter to him, not when his cock started to throb and he felt as if he were on fire.

“Jesse, please…” Hanzo whispered, his voice shaky and desperate, “Little more…”

His lover practically growled underneath him, his mechanical hand moving from his waist to gently start stroking at Hanzo’s weeping cock. With the added focus on his dick, Hanzo could not remain still. He would push back against that sinful mouth then thrust up into his hand. There was always something about that hand around his dick that made it a little bit kinkier in Hanzo’s eyes, his shiny metal fingers wrapped to expertly and deftly around his sensitive member. 

Jesse’s thumb and forefinger gently pinched at the head of his dick and twisted while his teeth just barely scraped at his skin and Hanzo knew that was it. With a surprised shout, he came in silky ribbons all over Jesse’s chest. 

Hanzo slouched forward in sudden exhaustion. Jesse gave one final, memorizing lick to his asshole before patting at his flank to get up. Hanzo moved around to lay down next to him and pant for a moment.

Jesse took Hanzo’s hand that was closest to him and gave a quick kiss to his knuckles, “Delicious.” He winked up at him.

Hanzo scoffed and turned away with a blush. 

Jesse shrugged before moving to get up off their bed and to their bathroom.

Hanzo panted and let himself slowly come down from his post coital bliss. He listened to Jesse run the sink water, the sound of mouthwash being sloshed around and spit out, then he came back. Instantly, he was practically on top of Hanzo, kissing all around his face and his neck. He couldn't help but laugh at Jesse’s adoring kisses, washing over him and filled with love.

“Damn, honey.” Jesse mumbled against his throat, “You’re somethin’ else.” He positioned himself to spread at Hanzo’s side, his flesh hand gently running fingertips up and down his chest, “Imma be honest, I didn’t think I could make you come from just my mouth.” 

Hanzo blushed and looked away from Jesse’s smug face.

He chuckled, “Ain't a bad thing! I’m impressed with both of our abilities. It was fuckin’ hot!” 

Hanzo sighed and looked back at his lover. His face was still flushed with arousal and his eyes still wide. But he looked deeply satisfied still, like Hanzo’s pleasure was more than enough for him. And he believed it was, telling by just how relaxed he seemed next to him. 

“I love when you look at me like that.” Jesse suddenly said, leaning back into Hanzo’s space to continue pressing kisses against his neck.

Hanzo couldn’t tell what kind of look he was giving Jesse but if it was one that would get him to keep kissing him like this, than he would never stop staring at his beautiful lover. 

“So did you like it?” Jesse asked against his skin. 

Hanzo hummed in thought for a moment, “Telling by my come that was on your chest, I think I did.”

Jesse chuckled lowly, “Enough to let me do it again?” He whispered into his ear, “Please tell me you’ll let me again.”

Hanzo smirked and moved to grab his jaw with one hand, redirecting his attention to his eyes, “Only if you remain to be a good boy.” 

Jesse watched him for a moment before smirking and nodding. Hanzo leaned forward and finally captured those lips. They were still puffy from use and Hanzo felt a thrill at them, as if he could suddenly go for another round. 

“But first, I think I’ll be needing this.” Hanzo mumbled against his lips while his hand found Jesse’s cock, still just chubby under his briefs. 

“Don’t let me stop you then.” Jesse laughed out, and the sound was blissful.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty to the mchanzo big bang discord for encouraging me to finish this lol


End file.
